


Chatatonic

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marichat May day 6 prompt: You carried me bridal style in one akuma attack, and now Paris ships us





	Chatatonic

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May day 6 prompt: You carried me bridal style in one akuma attack, and now Paris ships us

Adrien woke with the sunrise out of habit.  He'd gotten through an evening filled with Plagg forcing him to relive his most awkward moments of the day only to end up with increasingly erotic dreams starring his sweet-sweet Princess and featuring a yo-yo, because of course they did.  After a quick shower, he turned on the news while he got dressed.

"... and according to the Alya Césaire of the Ladyblog, this has all been a huge misunderstanding," Nadja Chamack said brightly.  "But it may take time or other evidence to convince the rest of Paris." The screen behind her changed to a photo of Marinette cradling Chat Noir, an impressive glare on her face as she stared down the giant rabbit akuma a few days back.

Just seeing that brave and terrifying look again was enough to push all the air out of his lungs, and Adrien dropped to his couch.

"Ah, it's your girlfriend," Plagg said, zipping over to see what rendered his holder flushed and useless.  "Nice photo. Have you seen the video yet, or were you too busy googling bondage?"

"What?" Adrien yelped, perking back up.  "I haven't watched it, and **not** because I was googling bondage."  He ignored his kwami's laughter. He didn't bother pointing out that he was specifically looking up shibari, because that wouldn't help this situation and he wasn't **completely** stupid.  "I'm just… not sure I'm up for watching it."  He aimed for dismissive.

Plagg cackled louder.  "And I'm sure you are. **Up** for it, that is."

Adrien rolled his eyes and checked the time.  It was Saturday, and he didn't have anything until one.  "We're going for a run."

"Awww," Plagg whined.  "But you just got all shower fresh.  You don't want to spoil that before your photoshoot."

* * *

Chat Noir's rooftop run started out random, but after a while, he realized he was making his way toward Marinette's house.  He resisted the pull for a short time, but in the end, decided he'd like to start his day with some of the best pastries in Paris.  That was all. It had nothing to do with Marinette and the thrill he got when she touched him or ordered him about. Unfortunately, it appeared that everyone in the arrondissement (and several outside it) had the same idea, and there was a crowd outside the bakery.  He was sure this wasn't exactly routine Saturday morning business, and the two news vans confirmed his suspicion. He groaned. Not only was he not going to be able to get pastries, Marinette's family was under media seige.

He circled around so he could approach from the other direction and avoid being seen by the mob.  And while it might have been a good idea to stay away, he felt compelled to make sure Marinette was all right.  Creeping carefully over the roof, he landed on her balcony with a soft thump. He was reaching down to knock on her skylight when she heard her voice loud and clear down at the street level below.

"We are running a business here," Marinette announced, the command in her voice making his legs feel like jelly.  "We have not consented to be part of your media circus."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng! Miss Marinette!" the swarm clamored.

"You are endangering my family's livelihood while increasing the likelihood of an akuma attack because Madame Rosa can not pick up the cake for her granddaughter's birthday."

Marinette's voice somehow rose above the crowd without sounding like she was screaming.

Chat took a deep breath, both in concern over the possibility of an akuma striking here, a place that held such warmth, and to clear his head.  He needed to be on his game. He scanned the sky for purple butterflies, vigilant to protect his Princess as she'd done for him. While he'd like to go help her, his presence would likely make things worse.  He'd learned enough about this sort of thing from his modeling work.

"I have notified the police that we have several trespassers on the premises making it difficult for our regular customers to make their purchases," Marinette continued.  "If you are not here on bakery business, I politely suggest you clear off."

He grinned, thinking she probably had harsher words running through her head.

There was a low grumble, but even his hearing couldn't pick up distinct words at this height and with all the extra noise.  It was followed by a group gasp and the sound of an open-hand striking skin. Chat peeked over the ledge just in time to see someone's camera sail into the street with a crunch.

"Those of you who think that grabbing me will encourage me to cooperate with your intrusive questions, might want to review the video on the Ladyblog," Marinette announced.  "I will **not** hesitate to send you to the hospital."  Chat sat back on his haunches, grinning stupidly.  She was so clever. So strong.

"All right sir," a very official voice said.  "You've assaulted a minor. You're going to have to come with us."  There was a pause, and the indistinct voices started to disperse. The police had apparently shown up.  He could pick out bits of conversation better now. "I'm sorry you feel that way, sir, but I was here and I saw it.  Resisting will only make this worse."

"Just wait right here, Madame Rosa," Marinette said brightly.  "I'll bring your cake out to you."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't need to," an elderly woman replied.

"It's very crowded inside," Marinette insisted.  "I don't want to risk you falling now that your knee is better."

She was so good.  She took care of everyone around her, not just trapped and hungry cat heroes and inarticulate models.  He knew that of course, but it was another thing all together to see it in force since his… revelation.  He slid to her floor in a heap. He'd just wait here. If an akuma cropped up, at least he'd be near. And if things quieted down, maybe he'd get to see his Princess, the thought was enough to start up the ridiculous purr Plagg had inflicted on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
